


First Date

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, First Kiss, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-20
Updated: 2010-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 16:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1824160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	First Date

One night, after a drink or three, Severus happened to mention to Professor Potter that he'd be quite interested in seeing the Slytherin's Chamber where he had so famously vanquished the basilisk in his second year, a mean feat for a man of any age, let alone a boy. 

"Sure," Potter replied easily. "Wear your work robes though; the descent can get a bit messy."

They arranged to go the following Tuesday as neither was patrolling that night and could be away from his duties for an hour or two. 

Hearing his colleague speak Parseltongue, made goosebumps run up Severus's spine. A part of him was reminded of the Dark Lord, but the rest of him found the sibilant sound quite arousing. Crushing that train of thought like beetle eyes under a pestle, Severus followed after Potter descended. The warning had been correct: it was damp and smelled of mildew, possibly worse things as well. 

They walked for some minutes in a silence Severus was hesitant to break. Potter hadn't been down here since he was twelve, although the other two thirds of the famous Gryffindor trio had on _that_ day. Perhaps he was caught up in his memories

Coming through a tunnel, the room suddenly opened before them and Severus walked slowly around, admiring the design, noting the details in his mind. 

"It must be interesting for a Slytherin to see the chamber for himself," Potter said absently and Severus realized a thank you was in order.

"I appreciate you bringing me here, Potter. It _is_ most interesting, yes."

Potter's eyes glinted in the dim light no longer hidden behind round spectacles. His jaw was rough, as it was nearly eight in the evening, and Severus found himself less interested in the Chamber and more interested in his companion. Potter seemed to feel the same way, as he moved closer to Severus, never breaking eye contact.

When they were mere inches apart, Potter smiled, a small, shy smile, touched with humour. "I never imagined this would be where we'd go for a first date."

Severus almost smiled at that. "You imagined we'd have a date, let alone a first one, implying a second or third?"

"Of course," Potter grinned, reaching out to take one of Severus's hands in his, his warmth traveling along Severus's nerves like fire. "Haven't you?" His face was earnest and Severus couldn't deny him.

"I only imagined what we might do if we stayed in." Severus smirked at the blush that stole across Potter's cheeks. 

"Professor, by all means, take me back to your chambers and show me." Potter leaned in and kissed him, softly, sweetly, hinting of more to come. "This really isn't the place to get to know each other better."

Severus looked around and couldn't find it in himself to regret missing the chance to investigate more thoroughly. What was on offer was far and away more appealing than any dank old dungeon, even one created by Salazar himself.

"Lead the way," Severus replied and followed Harry out, eyes never leaving the very fit arse in front of him.


End file.
